


Aperture Droid Project

by redelice



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebooting this story on Ao3. </p><p>Aperture fallen and GLaDOS shut down humanity deemed the facility safe again to enter and sweep for a reboot. However with the faces of wrath and revenge lurking in the lowest levels it is not as safe as the salvage crews expected it to be. What will become of our world if it is not Her who haunts us but the core that corrupted her originally? </p><p>Advanced android testing, new enemies and old faces are fighting to keep this world safe of the multiverse disaster that is about to unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aperture Droid Project

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter consists of all the material previously written. No beta just copy paste :)'' I own none of the characters. In the future you will find Chell and implied Wheatley-Glados ship.

Aperture droid project, I do not own any of the characters besides the unknown background characters like 'Roger'

Highly classified.

After the events of portal leftover aperture employees tried to save the intelligence and information residing inside of GLaDOS by downgrading her AI body to a smaller module. To increase movability it would be given a more proper body as used in the Atlas and P-body projects. The first body was a foot module that was stripped of its arms for employee's safety. Her body had proper energy to support itself for one month.

September 1, 20XX. Activation

Body functions normal, Nano processors stable. No homicidal tendencies or any impulsive behaviors so far. She seems to function decently, no functions in her legs; we don't think the Nano connection has spread that far yet. Six hours later, hips have been connected and her vocal speakers have started activating. Occasional sighs or whispers are heard. Her visual cortex module is still not active. Sound responses are highly accurate.

A basic understanding of our speech has been reached, memory databases are starting to seep through.

September 3, 20XX. Check-up

GLaDOS seems yet to have recollected what or who she is, shards of memory, aperture memories specifically have been processed. Her legs are fully functional and she is eager to walk around her test chamber. So far no facial or vocal expressions, her pain responses are damaged during the data transfer. Note for further research, she does not experience pain unless the data link gets re-established.

Every morning at 6 when the first employee checks up on her her body has moved from its deactivation point. Remaining stasis energy must circulate through the body after her night shutdown. Not to worry this will be fixed with the next scheduled maintenance date.

"Tch" "Tsh"

Vocal initialization seems to have activated overnight, something good came out of the night-stasis. Her pronunciation is off and she does not say anything but Tsh but it is a great start. A tongue to shape the sound and artificial vocal cords have replaced the speakers, she takes leaps in her pronunciation. Weird as it may be she seems less lively as she used to be. Her eyelids have slid to half awake and the eager walks during the day have disappeared We are afraid something might be wrong. Something might be very wrong.

She seems to try to reach the 'packs' on her back, maybe she noticed they are supposed to be her arms but that they are safety locked.

September 21 20XX Arms

For the past three weeks we have conducted tests, some fellow employees have fled when her status changed in fear she might make history repeat itself again. No neurotoxins near but it is a mobile android with strength beyond ours, she has not realized how to use it yet but we fear it is only a matter of time. Despite protests we have concluded she would need functional arms if we were going to use her for further AI uses. The shoulder joints are rotated back into position and her arms unlocked.

It was described in the blueprints how it would fit together but this was almost brute to watch, she had to bend backwards, click her shoulders into the upper arm sockets, twist them and then click the arms loose from the guard straps. The lower arm cases held her hands captive so she could not rampage right away. Or most likely, it would slow her down if she did decide to kill me. I as head of the Android R&D division it was my job to unlock her hands. Print recognition was necessarily for them to unlock, she stared at me.

October 2 20XX Crash

Time had passed, since my awakening. What was told is that she head butted me and tried to run for it. She has been captured and placed into the test vault, testing being monitored entirely through cameras and turret sights. GLaDOS what is she up to, certainly she can not have memorized all that has happened with that test subject. What was her name... Chell. She had no additional cores attached to her, no feelings should come from her own databases. We were sure to disable those.

We failed.-

We failed.-

We failed.-

[End of recording, would you like to view it again?]

[Y/N]

Recordings ended with that, no more footage was available of what happened. There was no trace of the subjects, the scientists or anything besides this short video. That man should be in his late twenties, not even a name was known. Just Chief.

"Salvage carrier 3, no success either. We just found some remains of a computer. It shows that thing we passed. At least it looks like it."

-"Excellent, return to the gate we are closing up for the night. Whatever happened here can wait until tomorrow."

"-Boss I think we might have a problem. This room... It's filled with containers like hers!"

Rover, Salvage carrier 3's leader. 4 Years ago he had heard of this division being shut down after a accident, nothing has been heard from the people on the inside since then. It seems like the project they were working on was cancelled as well. What in the world happened here? Strange as it may have been he felt drawn to the containers, at least that is what they were named. They looked nothing more than big tubes, the weak lights in the room only lit them enough to show that there was something inside it, only the one they had found near the surface was fully visible. It had a dark blue liquid content in it with the silhouette of a body in it. The text on the foot of the tube told them there was a Aperture 1st gen android in it.

"There you are."

A laser set on the man's feet, and soon the firing of bullets was heard. Further down the hall seemed to be two red eyes staring at him, searching for a clear aim. What was that thing. Roger fled behind the containers, slipping behind one and then another. After about six rows he had slipped behind the creature. Ready to face it he stumbled over them instead, two half broken turrets, both with only one functioning gun, never was he that glad to see those no matter if they shot bullets at him. Damn this place was turning creepier by the minute.

When that thought crossed his mind it was immediately confirmed by what was past the turrets. One container had different liquid, it was red thick and seemed like clotted blood. Terrified he wiped the dust off the nameplate. What it said confused him, or rather, the lack of what it said. it merely said Wrath. Roger's eyes slowly went upwards when he heard a soft tap. when his eyes were level he saw what it was. A hand pressed against the glass from within the red liquid.

"H-hello anyone in there?"

The hand retreated, only to slam itself back into the glass with more force. where one hand appeared a second one appeared next to it. Punching the glass. A small crack appeared on the glass and Roger started to back away.

"Critical error" The turrets fell over , firing rapidly. "Engage prisoner! Target lost!"

A loud buzzing noise filled the room and the computers activated itself, bubbles appeared in the liquid of the red container, trying to stop something from breaking the glass. The crack burst and a hole was in the container, causing it to empty its liquid over the floor and the man's shoes. It reeked like the bowels of a rotten fish, what on earth was in there.

"Roger! Come in Roger what is going on!? The readings are off the charts and the electricity seems to be back online!"

"Get out! This place is mad, something came out of the container!" He was trying to run, the hand had reached out through the hole. Voice shivering as gasps started to fill his sentences.  
"Don't let it get out! Seal the section off!" "But! What about you?! Roger!... Roger?"

Statics were heard over the intercom, the line was dead. Salvage carrier 3 was stuck in the salt level. A carrier equipped with basic weaponry and a small crew of five. Locked off from the surface in a underground facility, which housed itself inside a salt mine. Roger reached the carrier but his co-workers were nowhere to be found were they searching for him? Probably not. It was more likely they ran towards the gate as it was closing, sliding under the door to get out in time. The static buzzing of the boot up of the facility filled the gate chamber sadly this was all that he would hear until he found a way out.

"Tsh Tsh"

The container they had collected earlier was getting active, no this couldn't be happening. They were sure of it earlier with the discovery that it was non active and just a relic of old testing. What in the world was this thing, first the red and now the blue one.

-"Roger can you hear me!" The car's radio buzzed his commander's voice.

"Boss! I'm here. I made it to the carrier. But there's a small problem." Nervously he looked over his shoulder, the container fluids turning paler to a yellow-orange shade. "They are waking up, or at least something is waking up."

Backing away in the drivers seat looking for his gun. Sure sign up for the salvage crew have a steady job without to much trouble. Boy did he regret that, why didn't he listen to his mom when she said he should just work in a office somewhere. Have a nice wife, maybe some kids. Yes that sounded great compared to now. Just as the first container something white appeared against the glass, it seemed to struggle and wriggle against the glass. With a loud crash the container burst open.

"What in the... world is that!?" He fell backwards at the sudden crash and aimed his gun at it.

The object settled on the edge of the container, a large curved figure? Wait that was not a thing, it was a woman. Damsel in distress, were they testing on humans down here!? Soon the figure fell over, stumbling on its feet. The long silvery strands of hair followed. Her hair had to be more then a meter long, Jesus Christ what was this thing.

"Start-up sequence initiated. Please insert Aperture ID."

'She' just sat there on the floor; the liquid seemed to vaporize in the air this time. Leaving a clean container, showing the inside of it. It housed a chair and various tubes. Upon closer inspection he could see small holes on the sides of her body with the same ends as the tubes. So the container kept her in stasis, no hostility so far so he decided to answer her.

"Aperture salvage crew, Roger Stewards ID 7082. Rank 1 Full access." His gun lowered.

"Thank you for-...-" Her voice cut off, head rising up to look him in the eye. "Human... Where am I?" Her voice had changed, somewhat sneering at him.

"You are at the gate of the R&D division, a long time after secondary shut down of the facility. This gate has not been opened since the first shut down though."

"First... Ah. I remember. How unpleasant to wake up to this, I would clap to this occasion but I must state that my arms are still stacked behind my back." She whipped her hair to the side, revealing the bulk on her back. "Would you mind giving me a hand? .. Ah-hah." The tone of her voice gave him the creeps but what can such a little thing do.

"Alright.. I will help you but not until you tell me what the hell you are. Because quite frankly you do not strike me human." He lowered the gun and placed it back in its holster. For a moment he wondered if the thing out of that red container was the same as her, a locked creature inside of a prison that would keep them into stasis. But, the one earlier reached out with arms. Why was this one so different to keep her arms on her back? By the time his consciousness caught up he had already slid the safety lock off her arms and she was bending backwards to re-attach them to her shoulder joints. A loud snap and twist were heard and her arms curled back forward. Testing out her grip she held on to the edge of the container she was in, crushing the metal in the process.

"Oh yes, now I recall. This body. Why am I not in the main AI chamber? Where is that lunatic... What did she do to me!" Her voice seemed frantic, slightly panicked. Roger set his hand on her head. "Who are-"

The door to the lab was split open, the sounds of the metal bending and breaking echoed. "We have to go! Now!" he grabbed her, only to find out she weighed much heavier then anticipated. "I don't know what that is but I do not want to find that out, so either you find out how to use the set of legs you have and follow me or you crawl back in that tube." The girl looked at him stunned, who dared put up such a tone of voice with her. "I am very well aware of how to run and I insist you follow me because I do know what that thing is." Roger helped her up and they ran for the vault door on the other side. It said Main Facility. "Why are we going to the old facility out of all places. We should find a way out!"

"Do not test me human, I have no reason to lie right now so shut up and follow me. You are too vocal for a subject." The last line was mumbled, certainly he had not figured out who or what she was. He would find out later. Right now a roar and explosion of the carrier craft was heard in the background. So much force for something that was so small, could she do the same if wanted?

"Hey you... Instead of calling you that what are you named?" She halted her run and turned to a elevator. "Get on first, talk later. Where are the days humans were silently obedient."

 

She kicked the elevator cabinet after messing around with the screen, the screen turned black with yellow text. Sneering at the man the android leaned against the back of the elevator, tying the strands of hair together in a big knot as they were obviously in the way. Analysing his ID only gave as much information as his name and status within the company, any search of information about Aperture or why she was in this body left her with Access Denied. Another roar was heard right below the elevator. "Where are we going?" Roger looked around, damn this was a shabby elevator, it must have deteriorated when the facility was abandoned last time. "First you won't shut up and now you've gone mute, what the hell is going on. Who are you?"

"Curious creatures you are. Clinging desperately to useless information. Fine you win." She started typing on the small screen on the back of the elevator, after a few slaps against the monitor to get the electricity properly running it showed a line of words and a work file. Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. That did not mean much but the logo in the bottom of the screen saying GLaDOS made him reach for his gun once more. "Y-you! You are the monster! The neurotoxin monster!" Backing away from the 'monster' he was pressing himself desperately against the wall, the gun aimed at her head.

"I was just doing my job. I tested and tested. It is what I was created for. The entire concept of them dying however was entertaining. To answer your question, yes, I am the Artificial Intelligence that has been running this facility ever since I have been fully activated." The elevator halted. They had reached one of the lower levels of the testing facility; a low level of water was covering the floor of the deteriorated hall. Glass shards, tree roots, old equipment and various rubble crossed their path.

"Alright, you can lower that gun now, besides moving this shell can not do much more. To be more specific, if we are going to try to survive until we reach the surface we need to aid each other. First... we need to find some equipment fit to pass through the next rooms." GLaDOS started searching through the rubble, looking for anything useful. She snapped some outer shells of portal guns on her arms and knees. Hesitating Roger decided to just follow her example. Building up a simple set of armour. In the far corner something was buzzing. A dull pink light emitted from the bundle of wires and metal.

"Ah... Looks like the place should be still functioning somewhere... 7082 could you get me that backpack I want to take this along..." For a moment he just stared at her, did her expression just change? Can something like her pity something so small when she does not value humans at all? As asked he grabbed the backpack, she was stuffing the pile in it and strapped it to her back. "Try to find the assembly machines and find Blue and Orange of the Cooperative Testing Initiative. Their handheld portal devices will be needed if we are to pass through these chambers."

Roger wandered off into a supply closet, tripping over a stack of... boots? "Hey GLaDOS, can we use these? What are they?" She stepped back and peeked inside. "Excellent, now we will not die if the floor collapses. These are Propelled Longfall boots. It means you won't break your neck next time you fall from more... significant heights." She grabbed a pair and started strapping them on her legs, the spoon shaped heel did not seem to bother her but Roger on the other side had no idea how this could possible allow them to walk. He replaced his boots with a similar looking pair of Propelled Longfall boots, a bit unsteady at first but he jumped around a bit. "How on earth does this work! It's great I can jump so much higher!" A very displeased GLaDOS faced him, her eyes following as he jumped around. "I wonder how it is always me ending up with a lunatic or a complete idiot."


End file.
